


5 Times the pack almost figures out Stiles is a model, + 1 time they do.

by art_hart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Stiles is a model, Tried my best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/art_hart/pseuds/art_hart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1\. "Lets go to Abercrombie and Finch." The pack groaned as Lydia walked casually to the store, her hand held firmly in Stiles'.

"I don't see why you have to hold my hand, you now I can walk right? And if I get lost, _I remember daddy's number_." He looked back at Derek and winked, who rolled his eyes, fixed Erica as she slid off his back, and kept walking.

"One, don't ever call Derek that again, especially since you two are together, and two, if I don't hold your hand you'll wander or slow down,"

At that moment, they reached the store and was walking in. Stiles' heart dropped. He let out a shocked noise, grabbing Lydia and throwing her at the pack. He pushed them, awkwardly stumbling over himself. "Stiles! What're you doing?"

"Sorry Lyds, you can't go in to there today. Not now,"

She huffed and stomped one of her heels on the ground, "Why not?"

Stiles paused. _It's not like there's a giant black and white poster of me posing in the tightest pair of boxer briefs you've ever seen. Nope, not at all._

Lydia raised a brow. He cleared his throat, standing straight. "A, uh, an ex-boyfriend was in there."

He barely got to finish the sentences before Derek was grabbing him, pulling him and the pack away from the store.

2."Mails here!" It didn't receive much of an answer, except for Lydia, who calmly waited on the couch for her weekly description of Men's magazine. It was dropped casually into her lap, receiving not even a glance from her as she watched the show. Stiles side-eyed it by instinct and nearly gave himself whip lash when he realized what issue it was. _This Year's Top 5 Sexiest Men_ was printed in bold at the top and Stiles prayed the wolves didn't notice his heart skip.  
He leaned towards Lydia, pressing his face to her cheek. "Lydia?" He pouted before repeating her name, singing it lightly. She sighed, still not looking away from the tv.

"What?"

"Can you get me a soda from the fridge?"

"Now why should I do that?"

"Cause I got you popcorn."

"Doesn't me getting you soda defeat the purpose of you getting me popcorn so I didn't have to stand up to begin with." His silence spoke for itself. She growled, pushing him and the magazine off her before storming into the kitchen. With only seconds to spare, he tore the plastic off the magazine and ripped out his poster, along with any pages that had to do with him. He soaked in the fact that he was number two on sexiest man of the year before shoving the wad of paper between the couch cushions. By time Lydia noticed pages missing, they had already been burned.

3\. They were all sitting on the couch, as a pack, watching a documentary on penguin. The coffee table was littered with junk food and drinks. Stiles was sitting in Derek's lap, sliding down until he could tuck his head under his chin. He tapped lazily on his knuckles, lacing Derek's fingers with his and wrapping the man's arms around his waist.

That were just getting to the emperor penguin's greatest predators when it cut to commercial. There were groans that Stiles couldn't help but laugh at. His laugh was cut short when a familiar commercial came on. It was a man, shirtless, and holding a red rose. You couldn't see his face, but it zoomed in on his hips, focusing on the brand name on his underwear. "Whoo! Look at them abs."

Lydia laughed, shaking her head at Erica. The next shots would be off his face. He would bite his lip and slowly look at the camera before winking. He remembered doing the take nearly twenty times from laughing and the inability to keep a straight face. Before the angle changed he lunged at the table, pressing the power button on the remote. Suddenly all eyes were on him. "I hate that commercial, it's so stupid. I could go on for hours-"

He was cut off by Allison's hand. "We don't want to hear it."

He nodded, waiting a minute before turning it back on, slumping back against Derek. He continued to watch the documentary, ignoring Derek's stare.

4\. Stiles had just finished making the pack dinner when his father had called. He wiped his hands off in a dish towel before answering the call. "Aiyo, daddio. What's up?" There was some rustling before his father spoke.

"I got a call from Romeo, said he had a gig for you." At that moment most of the pack had walked in and was currently trying to listen to his conversation. Especially Derek, who seemed to get a lot more interested at the name Romeo.

"What're you talking about?" He laughed awkwardly, trying to act as normal as possible. "Dad, you know Romeo's gigs are just a bunch of sweet talking to get your attention."

He hesitated before slowly seeming to understand. "I get that, but he can tell when I don't call and tell you. So, he said he had a gig for you."

Stiles scrunched up his nose and nodded.

"Well, tell Romeo to shove his gig up his-"

"Stiles."

He grinned, though his farther, couldn't see him, and nodded.

He sighed, "Alright, I'll tell him. Bye Stiles."

"Bye-wait! Come over for dinner, we're having steak and rice and beans. Also cauliflower, which you will eat."

There was a slight hesitation.

"And bring Melissa."

5\. "We just gotta stop by the gas station before we make it home." There were a few groans but Stiles simply pulled over. He had only just finished putting in the gas when he heard a gasp. He along with the rest off the pack looked towards a girl who was staring at him with wide eyes.

He held back a curse, giving her a lopsided smile before turning back to his car.

Suddenly the was right next to her, nearly giving him a heart attack in the process. He laughed, smiling at her and grabbing the paper and pen from her hands. _Did people actually want model's signatures?_  Luckily, everyone in the car was staring at the girl.

Quickly, he hugged, holding back a snort when he felt her entire being tremble.  
When he pulled back, she grinned. "You're beautiful." He laughed as she trailed her fingers down his jaw.

She blushed when she realized what she was doing. She nodded once before turning on her heels and running back to her car.  
When he got back in the car they were all staring at her.

He laughed, scratching at his jaw. "Old friend."

+1. "Oh My God! Stiles!"

Stiles tripped over himself, running to the living room where Erica was practically hyperventilating.

Stiles stared at the screen, swallowing heavily at the screen. It was him, his own laugh ringing in his ears. It was some sort of behind the scenes clip of one of his photo shoots. He was pulling his pants off, leaving him in the brand underwear they made him put on. He collapsed in a fluffy armchair, model coming on screen and dropping herself across his lap. He had laughed and ran his hand through his hair, but he remembered thinking that Derek was going to seriously try hard to remove the smell of a women and hair spray on him and replace it with his own.

The pack was staring wide eyed as they watched various clips with finishing photos.  
He let out a broken shine when a video of him in only a shirt and tight boxer briefs came on. Then it started to rain, he was soaked, the white shirt see through and clinging to him. No one had expected it to rain but they continued the shoot anyways.

And, if he remembered correctly, those wet photos had been his most viewed photos.  
Slowly, the pack all turned to look at him. He whined, dropping his head against his chest.

 

" You're a model!" He winced, looking up as my Scott.

" Maybe?" He pressed his lips together when they all glared at him.

"I don't like the way she threw herself in you."

Lydia scoffed, glaring at Derek. "Really, you care about the model, and not the fact that he poses in his underwear?"

Derek shrugged, "I'm not complaining, exactly, I just didn't like the female mode."  
Stiles laughed, shaking his head. Derek looked him over, nodding to himself. "I want the photos from the rain one."  
Stiles barked out a laugh.


	2. You Smell Like That Mutt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles models with a different type of model, and Derek doesnt like it.

"Thank you for coming with me." Derek grunted at Stiles, leaning against the wall next to his chair. An elder woman was dusting powder on his face to remove the shine if his make up. "It really means a lot, also, Romeo, my agent, didn't believe you existed, so... I had to prove it one way or another."

Derek grunted again. The woman chuckled, shaking her head as she brushed his eyebrows. "Not very talkative, is he. I guess that makes sense. I doubt he could ever get a word in if he wanted," she ruffled his hair.

"You talk enough for the both of you, huh?" Stiles smiled up at her, eyes squeezing shut with the force of it.

"Oh, Dory, you know I never talk with my mouth full."

Derek let out a shocked noise, his cheeks burning red as Dory started to laugh, shaking her head. "Oh, trust me son, I don't either."

Now both Stiles and Derek were blushing, and awkward laugh leaving Stiles mouth. "Guess it's been a long time since you had to worry about that, right?"

She sighed and nodded. "An entire twenty-four hours."

Stiles practically threw himself out if his chair. "Okay! Welp, time to get dressed."

She nodded, "More like undressed." Stiles shriek when Dory slapped his ass. He hurried to the changing room, laughing the whole way.

  
"So, how are we doing this. You said this would be a shoot like no other." Romeo, a short and slim man with bright brown hair and even brighter brown eyes, smirked at Stiles.

"Well, the model you're posing with is like no other."

Almost as soon as he finished the sentence, there was a voice yelling out. "Joy, come on big boy!"

Stiles turned back to Romeo. "I've modeled with a guy before, that one time." Romeo just laughed, pressing two fingers to Stiles' jaw and pushing his head to the side.

Stiles stared wide eyed as a wolf stepped out from behind the door, walking up to the man behind the camera. The man jerked his head towards the couch in the middle of the set up.

The wolf turned, slowly stepping up and stretching out, rolling onto his back.

There were cooes and high pitched awwe's from the people working as the wolf made a show of himself, his tail thumping hollowly on the velvet cushions,

Stiles quickly looked over at Derek, who was already frowning at the wolf, bighting down on his bottom lip before looking back up at Stiles, giving a small shake of his head.

Stiles' shoulder dropped in relief for only a few second before tensing up all over again. This was a _real_ wolf, at least a werewolf would know better than to take bits out of him.

He slowly shuffled towards it, not sitting on the couch but leaning against the arm rest. Joy soon realized he was there and stood up, shaking out his coat. Stiles let out an manly squeak when Joy pressed his cold, wet nose against his crotch.

Frozen in place, he watched the wolf nudge him before sticking its nose into his belly button. He snorted, hesitantly rubbing between its ears.

He paused at the sound of a growl, turning to look up at Derek. His eyes were flashing as he struggled to control himself. Stiles let out a shocked laugh that quickly turned to loud belly laughs.

_He's jealous, Derek is jealous of a wolf._

Derek glared at him from his corner, cheeks turning a bright red. Slumping against the wall, he puckered his lips, looking up at Stiles from beneath his lashes.

 

  
"Derek, you have to admit, that was kinda funny."

Derek scowled, flexing his fingers around the steering wheel. Stiles had been teasing him the entire drive back, poking him with bony fingers.

Derek slammed on the brakes in front of the house, stepping out and storming into the house.

Stiles frowned, quickly following him inside. "Babe, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, I was just jo-" He froze, staring at the bed. Derek grabbed him, eyes glowing red, and flattened him to his check.

He shivered when he felt Derek's tongue glide along his neck. "You smell like that mutt."

 


End file.
